Team SAFR (sapphire)
by Stonesblood
Summary: Like many others, I find myself inspired by the vast world dreamed up by Monty Oum. Come with me and we will explore a land beyond team RWBY and the walls of Beacon where sand and strife are in ample supply. What drives these kids to take up arms and put their life on the line at so young an age. Let us leave our world behind to cross the dimensions to delve into the land of Vacuo.
1. Best Laid Plans

**Best Laid Plans**

A shining box of steel and glass cruised above the arid landscape. It wasn't a large ship but it was versatile. Seating was in rows of four with a wide aisle down the center all facing a rear cargo door. Twenty-eight souls could fill the onboard chairs. Today the cabin was filled with heavily armed teenagers, excited for their first day of school. A lone figure sat quietly in the back of the student transport, using the seating to face him away from the rest, ignoring all attempts the other kids made to strike up a conversation. Some took longer than others to get the hint. Adjusting his hood the young man pulled the deep black cloak tighter around himself, huddling ever further into the shadow of his garment. The last thing he wanted was to be recognized this close to achieving his goal. Fourteen long months had gone into the planning of this moment, the secret training and studying. the easy part was getting the fake documents and ID. Being from Mistral everybody knew somebody that could get what you wanted for a price and he could afford the price. By now his absence would have been noticed and they would be looking for him. Using his bank account at this time would only alert them to his location. Getting nervous he went through the mental check list in his head. For the last week he had been committing to memory all the steps he needed to accomplish to bring his plan to fruition. The fallout he would suffer for failure was not something he wanted to dwell on.

Excitement among the youth pulled the young man from his musings. Many of the young passengers had gathered to one side of the bulkhead eyes wide as they came within sight of their final destination. Through the ships windows could be seen a massive stepped pyramid of polished black marble shining like a giant black pearl in a ocean of sand. The click of the ships PA system activating caught the young man's attention as the ships pilot prepared to address the juvenile passengers aboard his vessel. "Everybody please take your seats. we will be setting down in just a moment, and then please stay seated as headmaster Umber will be coming aboard to address you before you depart the vessel". With that every one made their way back to their seats all a buzz with the excitement of having long time hopes and dreams finally held within their grasp. Turning to make its final approach this airship of dreams promised all that and more to the young hunters. Sadly not all dreams turn out to be happy and some can even become nightmares.

The bulkhead door hissed open like the mouth of a great beast stretching wide to ingest a meal larger than normal. Stepping off the tarmac into that great maw was a mountain of a man that filled the doorway with his commanding presence. Covered head to toe in all black from his leather vest to the thick heeled boots that peeked out from his long pant legs. Even the man's shoulder length hair and beard, that extended halfway down his torso, were black as the night. As imposing as his visage, it was his eyes that haunted your dreams or rather the lack of eyes. Instead of bright circles of color, empty sockets stare back at you. The true disturbing thing was how even without the orbs it seemed that he could look directly into your soul. It was that stare that locked on the juvenile incognito. The crooked finger made it clear that the young man was supposed to follow. How does that saying go about the best laid plans. Rising from his seat the youth followed the man out the door and around the corner.He had hardly taken three steps off the bulkhead ramp when the young man was startled to a halt as the larger man whirled on the kid jabbing a meaty finger into his chest. " Using the Blanco name on your application, really, the last of the Blanco family died out three years ago. You need to get up pretty early to pull the wool over my eyes. Do you really think that you are the first to try to sneak into my academy. What do you have to say for yourself?".

Getting found out this soon was not really part of the plan, but revealing himself to the headmaster was. "The plan was to have this discussion in your office latter today but having our talk now will have to suffice. First off for logistics reasons". Pulling a very large envelope from under his cloak, the youth extend it out to the other man. Reaching out to receive the packet the big man's scowl grew less intense as a single eyebrow raised in interest, the kid spoke with a confidence the headmaster was not accustomed to seeing in one so young. Reaching up the young man edged back the hood of his cloak revealing a lean face all to familiar to everyone in Remnant. "My real name is Solen Negro, yes that Solen Negro". Umber was now fully shocked to realize that Remnant's hottest child actor was standing before him without any fanfare or flashing lights. He couldn't help wonder how this kid had made it this far from home without his usual staff or a missing person bulletin chasseing him. "Inside you will find a full student application under my real name. If you look, the education and skills are the same, the only difference is that I have had private tutors all my life. Also the parental consent form is filled out by my father. At this time my father, a private lawyer and now you are the only ones that know my actual location and I would like to keep it that way. We both know that the media would turn this place into a circus and that won't help anybody attending this school, which is the reason for all the cloak and dagger". The headmaster was now deep in thought, arms crossed, stroking his beard in contemplation. The lad had did his homework, taking into account the broader repercussions of his actions. "Now I know my standard education didn't cover the standard weapon shop class so I have been eating and sleeping armaments and dust application for the past six months under my father's instruction and I made this". From within his garment Solen pulled a short wide blade and held it before him. It was a simple looking weapon about two feet in length and five inches wide. The blade did have a horizontal segmented design along the length. Taking the offered blade, headmaster Umber examined the weapon turning it over and flipping it in his hands he found it underwhelming. "Pretty to look at but I don't see any actuation knobs or dust storage, I am not about to send anybody out to take on the creatures of grim with nothing but an over sized dagger to protect themselves". Holding forth the blade he was taken aback by the subtle laughter emanating from the young Mr. Negro. " Sir, my semblance manipulates sonic wavelengths. all of the functionaries are hidden. everything is internal. On the off chance that someone takes my weapon they can't use all of its capabilities against me." Seeing the skepticism in the headmasters eyes he reached out a hand to adjust the angle of the blade and then held it just above the handle. To the headmasters surprise the blade unfolded halving the width and more than doubling the length. "and it doesn't stop there sir". This time the blade collapsed to the ground into a segmented chain that lit ablaze. Umber was stunned, six months, the kid before him had studied, engineered, and built a device this complicated in six months. "Now hold tight when I remove my hand, it will retract to its base form". True to what he said, without the presence of Solen's hand, the blade snapped back to its original shape. "Any questions Sir?" Handing the young man back his weapon, headmaster Umber could tell the kid had done his homework. Even though Solen had covered the requirements, there was still one more thing the headmaster needed to know. "You have thirty seconds to tell me why you want to leave the world of fame and fortune for a life of pain and heartache". The question was not unexpected but Solen still took a moment to chose his words carefully. "A year and a half ago when Corela village was nearly wiped out, I went to help in the relief efforts. My publicist thought it would be good idea. When I got there I was rushed to a little girls room. She was all clawed up and missing a leg and all she could do was gush over seeing me. Her room was covered with every picture and article of me she could find. I couldn't do anything but hold her hand as she died. I sat there surrounded by the story of my life and realized it was a waste. I can't stand by and let another child die". The young man spoke clearly but the headmaster could hear the underling rage in his voice, but it was enough for Umber to make up his mind. "Get onboard and get ready". And with that the two of them returned to the bulkhead, Solen again taking his seat.

As they entered the ship a wave of whispers flooded the ships cabin. Nobody was quite sure what had just transpired outside but the headmaster made it clear the delay was over. "Listen up. From this point on, you are grim chow. This is not your mommies sewing circle. Here we deal with life and death. There is no sugar coating here. Twenty-five percent of you will not live to see the age of thirty-five another twenty-eight percent will retire early do to injury. When all is said and done, only about three percent of you will live long enough to die of old age. Sooner or later almost all of us will have been a snack for the creatures of grim. We suffer that death so others can live and have a normal life. This is the reality we live with as huntsmen. If you can't handle that, the door is behind me, get out". Two kids got up and made their way to the door, looking around at those they were leaving behind, heads hung low in shame, as they exited. A third jumped to her feet and ran out of the ship tears falling in her wake. With a gesture from the big man the door closed again and the ship took to the air.


	2. How do you do

"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to Shade academe. First things first, everybody move forward and fill in all the seats". As the kids made their way to comply, the big man continued to speak. "Like many schools, this academe is steeped in tradition. Prospective hunters present a tribute as they enter through the back door. This practice is to show their respect for this institution and acknowledge that they are not yet worthy to be called a hunter. Ahem, you two in the back, was I not clear or can you not see the empty spots over here?". Waiting a moment for the hesitant youths to take their new seats Umber started again. "As I was saying, this tradition will be your initiation. To accomplish this you will work as a team. Look to the person sitting next to you, they are now your partner. Look across the aisle, those are your teammates". As the students looked at each other, a flash of light brought their attention back to the headmaster who was now holding a scroll. Turning it around to show the picture he had just taken of the ships cabin. "Just in case you think you can get away with trading teammates when you hit the ground. From here out, you will be working in these teams, for as long as your enrolled here. Now pay attention. I am sending the mission data to your scrolls now. Inside, you will find a topographical map with two dots. The eastern location is a cave in a cliff face where you will find and retrieve a glowing red speckled mushroom for each of you, This medicinal fungus will be your tribute. The other location on your map, is the back entrance to Shade and your final destination. Now we will be dropping you at random, around the Jeshic Dunes. While in the field, academy staff have you under observation to evaluate your skill and proficiency, but they have been forbidden from interfering. Make no mistake, nobody is going to save your ass. You want to make it back alive? Stay together." The disembodied voice of the pilot sounded over the cabins audio box. "One minute to drop zone, sir." "You heard the man." the headmaster barked. "check your gear, check your team, and check your ego at the door." punching a button on the wall the large door, opened like a great maw ready to spew them forth. "It's go time. first team to the door." One thing about rear facing seats is that hiding in the back of the ship means you sit in the front row.

Making sure his gear was secure Solen made his way to the door. As he approached the opening it became clear that they were flying rather low. A landscape of sand and rock flowed past no more than fifty feet below. Joining him at the door, Solen noticed for the first time that the rest of his new team was much taller than him. Perhaps the fact they are taller had something to do with the confidence that seemed to emanate from their very being. So much so that the tallest among them was bouncing on the balls of her feet in eager anticipation. Returning his gaze to the headmaster the larger man nodded back. Making sure to speak over the howl of the wind the headmaster addressed them one last time. "This is where you prove you belong at this academy. Stay strong, stay alive, stay together and I will see you back at the finish line. Team one go." And with that Solen jumped out into the sky.

Now on the ground, Solen stood looking around to make sure there was no immediate danger. A hand jutted in front of his face along with a annoyingly cutesy feminine voice that no doubt belonged to the owner of the offending limb. "Howdy partner, my name's Maria Nettle. Nice cloak. Is that a natural or synthetic fabric? Not that many people wear those around here. Ooo, does that mean you're from one of the other kingdoms? The difference in temperature is a bit extreme for you to be from Atlas but that still leaves the rest of the world. So what's your name?" Of course he would have to get matched up with a chatty Cathy. Cursing his luck of partners he let his eyes follow the arm to the rest of the young woman. The bright smile of a chocolate skinned cherub with white hair looking down at him with emerald eyes. It was a simple question that disserved an answer only she and the other two a few yards behind her had as yet to earn his trust and the truth that went with it. "Santana, Santana Blanco." He said as he Gripped her hand shaking it once before letting go. Her outfit was a simple look from the ground up. Small black boots and faded jean shorts leave her lean athletic legs exposed to the elements as a short green tactical vest wrapped her torso sporting a metal plate covering the right shoulder. The plate was most likely meant to absorb the recoil of the very large firearm balanced across her shoulders. "And who are our new friends?" he inquired. He knew getting to know the rest of his team was necessary but the only one that he was really interested in getting to know was the towering Amazonian goddess standing just a few feet away. Maria cast a glance over her shoulder. "Hey Ali" she called "Ali, come on over and bring emo Joe with you." A vary stern ruddy brown face with black eyes shot in their direction. "My name is not Joe and I am way to fabulous to be emo, chica."

The pair made their way over. Surprisingly, it was the guy that had a sway to his hips. He swaggered over with confidence in every step decorated with silver and **turquoise** from his head to the foot of his lean dancers body. The clips in his ebony hair, his wrist and upper armbands, to the belt that held up his white linen pants, even the large metal plate that graced the front of his black knee high boots all in shinning tribal decadence. The girl beside him was in many ways his opposite. Where he was flash and grace she was power and simplicity though no less elegant. A six foot pillar of mussel, her long blond hair stands in bold contrast to her amber skin and brass colored eyes. A red button up vest that struggles to contain her ample chest stopping just short of touching the beige capri pants that covered her massive legs. Add in the obscenely oversized bracers on her forearms and she was a truly intimidating beauty. Unlike most people on the planet, she didn't have any shoes as her feet betrayed her Faunus heritage. Instead of the normal human toes she had the sturdy paws of a great predatory cat. She was the one to speak up first as they approached. "Forget her Santana, my name is Fahali Nyundo and the diva of the group here is Riscatto Rivers." she said ending in a condescending tone. Flipping his head around to look at her in hot indignation, he stated simply "you say that like it's a bad thing, pussycat." A low growl reverberated deep in the tall girls throat. "My name is Fahali, not Ally, not chica, and I am in no way any body's pussycat. Sensing the growing animosity between his new teammates Solen knew now was the time to put an end to things before they could get worse. Quickly calculating his options Solen offered his offhand to the young Mr. Rivers "Nice to meet you both" accepting the presented common courtesy, Riscatto surrendered his hand to the other.

All four students now had their weapons drawn. Three shocked faces stared at their shortest member aghast at what he had just done. As far as Solen was concerned he had achieved the desired affect. He now had their undivided and complete attention. With Riscatto's hand in his, all that was needed was a quick pull down and to the left exposing the taller kids backside. The pop from the flat of Solen's blade against the others hindquarters surprised and startled the rest of his team who were already on edge, prompting them to ready themselves for any further attack. Releasing Mr. Rivers he slowly withdrew his blade hiding it back within the folds of his cloak. "Now that is more like it. Your finally acting together like a team." Puzzled the three of them exchanged confused glances totally disarmed by his words. Only Maria seamed able to piece together words. "Um, what just happened?" she said. Smiling to himself Solen elaborated. "There is an old saying that you can pick your friends but you can't pick your family. We are now in a team not of our choosing. The next four years we will be livening together, eating together, and relying on each other to survive just like any family out in wild. Guess what , this is our new family. I don't know about you but I grew up as a only child and I always wanted some brothers and sisters, but if you three can't handle working together then fuck it, I'll play the role of daddy and knock your heads together till you do. The choice is yours, so what will it be?" By this time the others had lowered their weapons, the implements of death hanging loose in their hands. It took a moment or two but finally it was Ms. Fahali that spoke up first. "He's right, sorry guys. I know I can be a bit of an uptight Bitch. So what's next boss man?" Solen held his hands up in deflection. "Oh no." he said "I am just acting as moral officer. I am not looking to be in charge of anybody. Judging by the look of the scope on Maria's weapon she is the long arm of the team. She would in theory have the best view of any field of battle, able to watch our backs and warn us of enemy movements and the like. She would have the best vantage point to lead us. What do you guys think?" The trio exchanged glances with each other a mischievous gleam in their collective eyes nodding in agreement. Sounding off as one they all spoke together "Whatever you say daddy." With a groan, Solen Pinched the bridge of his nose in defeat. Exasperated, all Solen could say was "fuck me". Just as he thought the conversation was over "You got to buy me dinner first, papi." Apparently Riscatto just had to get in the last word.


	3. Into the fire

**Into the fire**

A cloud of black mist rose as the Beowulf collapsed on the sand. Four down and just one member of the pack of grim was left and he was in no condition to be a threat. The overly eager beast made the mistake of launching himself at the towering Fahali. One swing of her massive shield and a burst of dust incased the head and forearm of the poor creature in a solid block of ice leaving him a panicked flailing mass of fir. Approaching from behind the restrained beast, Solen had plenty of time to pick the placement of his strike. With a quick lunge, he bisected the spine and underneath the heart as well, silencing the whimpering muzzled hound.

Fahali was still not sure what to think of the kid in the black cloak. For someone so intent on not standing out he always seems to end up in the spotlight handling their new little family like an experienced manager. Yes, she knew how much of a hot head she could be and that probably is the reason he seemed to be getting under her skin. In the past, anybody jumping in the path of her anger had a habit of taking a ride on the pain train. That is except for this guy. No one has ever disarmed her temper so quickly, it both imprested and disturbed her that she could be manipulated so easily. Most of the time like now, Santana just stared into space as if he could see something the others can't yet somehow that Santana guy knew the Beowulf's were coming long before they arrived. Once the fight was on he was like a different person. When fighting the feral hounds he had a single minded focus tearing into the beasts like each one was a sworn enemy and now that the fight is over he is back to being somehow indifferent to his surroundings. She knows she will have to watch him closely. "So how much farther do you guys think this cave is?" she called.

As expected, while others were pulling out their scrolls Santana was just looking over the endless dunes, his eyes unreadable within his shadowy hood. "I think there is some rock formation about a mile and a half maybe two that way." he said while raising a hand to point south-east of their position. "The cave we want might be there. But that's just a guess, Maria what does the map say?"

. . . . . .

The lack of a response drew Fahali's attention away from her study of the mystery that is her shortest teammate. To her chagrin her partner was the one holding Maria's attention. the two of them were posing together to take selfies and pin them to their respective media boards. Fahali couldn't help shaking her head at the absurdity of it all. Walking up to the pair she tapped the smaller girl on the forehead causing Maria to blink several times as her brain slowly registered that someone wanted her attention. "Hi Maria," Fahali spoke "In case you didn't notice your partner just asked you a question. We need you to stay focused out here as there are grim trying to kill us. The same goes for you, partner. Lives are on the line." The offending pair hung their heads in shame "Today it is just us in the line fire but in the years to come who knows how many people will be relying on us to keep them safe. Now, since you have your scroll out, would you tell us how much farther it is to the cave."

"Sorry Ali I..." the words froze in her throat as she was suddenly staring into the eyes of a very perturbed ferial cat. Someone really doesn't like the nickname. "Sorry... Fahali" with one word the tall girls eyes relaxed becoming almost soft. "I know I can be a little difficult, but I am working on that. My mom always said I have an electric personality, not that it's an excuse. Look at me prattling on again. It must be because I missed my morning coffee. I know right, it's weird that a stimulant calms me down and not the other..."

Again, Maria is silenced by the firm pressure of Fahali's strong finger finding its way to poke her between the eyes as the fawnis pinched the bridge of her own nose in frustration. Riscatto, tickled by the situation lifted one of his war fans up to his face to hide the amused smirk lighting his face aglow.

Sighing, pushed to almost the end of her patience Fahail spoke just three little words. "Maria, the cave?"

Nodding her understanding, Maria turned to her scroll closing her personal media application and bringing up the mission map. "According to this we have 1.68 miles to go heading south by south-east." The girl's smile was more for herself, just happy to have answered the question without rambling on.

"That's much better. I knew you could do it." as Fahali placed a reassuring hand on the smaller students shoulder it hit her that was about the distance Santana had given.

"Good." Three startled faces turn to find their fourth teammate who had snuck up on them during the verbal exchange. "Now that we have a heading we should get going before something else catches up with us." With that the others nodded their agreement and they set off in search of a cave and the prize inside.

Looking over the large stone outcropping four pairs of eyes took in the sight of the opposite cliff face. Half way up a single jagged opening stood out in contrast to the nearly smooth rock but the real show was at the base of the rock formation. There under the blazing sun was another team facing off with one of the many nightmares of the dessert. Looming over them, standing 10 feet tall was a sand cat, the black of the cats body muted by the copious amount of sand trapped in its fur from hiding beneath the dunes. With a mighty leap the beast vaulted over the first three to dive head long at the only kid that didn't have a weapon drawn, an unassuming student with a guitar slung across his back. That was the cats first mistake.

Leaping that far the beast gave his target time. Griping the neck of the guitar, the youth quickly spun to the side bringing his instrument around in a massive arc smashing into the foreleg of the snarling cat forcing the beast to land on its face. Not to be detoured from its pray the giant feline rolled with the momentum of its fall to rise again ready to crush the insolent human that dared defy its will to kill him only now the other humans had joined their teammate standing together to produce a wall of steel and dust. To the surprise of the onlookers the guitar changed shape in the young man's hands with the neck folding back like a handle and the instrument sprouted triple barrels and an ammo drum as the sand cat roared in protest, a mighty sound to shake you to your vary core. Flicking his bangs to the side the sullen looking rocker answered in kind with the roar of his weapon. Brrrrrrrrrrrr. Lowering its chin while flaring its mighty mane the cat created a shield deflecting the many dust rounds. It was an intimidating display consisting of multiple shards of the same boney plate that covers the felines face, several layers stacking together obscuring an enemy's perception of beasts true size while protecting it from frontal assault. Keeping its defense up the creature started circling to the right closing distance. Solen watched as a masked student in blue coveralls pointed at the beast receiving quick nods of approval from his teammates. It was Fahali that spoke up first. "We got to help them" she said. Moving to join the fight her advance was halted by a hand on her arm." What are you doing?" she growled, jerking free of Solen's grasp. The designated leader looked blankly at his partner. "They have a plan already. We jump in now and we will just get in the way." The snarl on Fahali's face relaxed as she realized he was right. "What we can do is have Marie take out the beowolfs sneaking up behind them." He said waving the sniper over.

The young woman had gone right mirroring her twin brothers movements as the pair advanced on the sand cat from opposing flanks. Looking over, her new teammates relentless fire was keeping the beast distracted from the actions of the twins, that is when she saw them. There, not fifty yards behind her team, was a trio of beowolfs sneaking up on the rocker and his partner. Before the young lady could do anything she was stunned into silence, words of warning frozen in her throat, as she watched the first of the three beowolfs slam into the ground its head exploding into a cloud of black mist with the body following soon after. Following the line of fire, her eyes rose to the top of the cliff spotting another team with a shooter hanging over the edge. There was no sound but she could see the recoil as another hound was put down. Returning to the task at hand she extended her weapon behind her as she ran with a flick of switch her rod folded in half and a river of fire dust poured out of the now open end of the rod forming a flaming whip. With a swing of her arm the whip wrapped around the back leg of the sand cat as her brother cleaved into the opposing leg with a massive sword of ice. Between the two of them they had taken out the beasts back legs hobbling the creature and leaving it open to attack and attack is what their blue clad teammate did. Getting a running start and using his partner as a springboard the smallest team member catapulted himself high into the air throwing himself into the proverbial fire. Arching back toward the ground the youth pulled off his glove forming a fist as he sped toward the head of the beast. like a hammer his hand punched a hole through the bone plate into the skull of the beast, burying his arm all the way to his shoulder bringing the giant cat to the ground. Withdrawing his limb from the creatures head as it began to turn to dust, the youth took the time to put his glove back on before he made his way back to his partner and the rest of their team.


	4. Into the dark

Having made their way down into the ravine, both teams exchanged pleasantries. The twins dressed alike in matching sleeveless white jerkins and plaid skirts but opposed each other in almost every other way. Where Apollo was a hard looking mountain of dark muscle capped with snowy white locks cascading down to his shoulders and piercing blood red eyes, Diana was a delicate pale and slender flower with short black hair and eyes a dark forest green. The sullen grunge rocker haphazardly dressed in torn jeans and a tank top was Ulric and last but not least the one in the blue coveralls that put down the sand cat with a single punch introduced himself as Ro.

"Not to be the one to poke the goliath in the room" Riscatto said. "but why is the delouses tower of flesh in a skirt." Everybody was expecting the harsh seaming Apollo to get upset but it was Diana who lashed out at Riscatto's humor, literally. With a flick of her wrist a slender tendril of fire dust slammed down on the sand right between the legs of the offending youth causing him to jump back in surprise. "It's a freaking kilt you mother lommmm mmmm mmm mmm." Her words were cut short as her brother had clamped his large hand over the girls mouth and used his other hand to restrain the arm holding the fiery whip, leaving her free to lash out with booted feet. "Sorry, my sister can be a... little bit over protective." Breathing heavily Diana's brother spoke calmly and evenly into her ear. "Deep breath love, just let it go. I'm sure he was just wishing I wore something more form fitting so he could stare at my ass." Her brothers comment seamed to strike a nerve with the young Diana as her face turned bright red thrashing with such vigor all the teens found themselves taking a step back in shock and just a little bit of fear. After a couple of moments she relented closing her eyes, the little lass took three deep inhales letting the air out in a slow controlled cadence. Little by little her features returned to their normal shade as she returned the weapon to its holster strapped to her thigh. Having quelled Diana's temper Apollo released the hands restraining his sister only to be rewarded with a slap to the back of the head.

Solen was not blind to the juvenile behavior of his fellow youth, and decided if they were going to get back on task he would have to rally the troops. "I don't know about you guys but I think we should get going if we plan to reach the academy before night fall. Do you all want to team up with us? There is safety in numbers after all." Diana looked to each of her teammates in turn. Ro and Apollo both nodded their heads in approval of the suggested collaboration, while Ulric's answer was a disinterested shrug of his shoulders. "Well that settles it," Diana said "Ro would you shimmy up there and nab us a fungus." "One sec," Solen interjected "first the headmaster said we need a mushroom for each person and second we don't know what might be hiding in the cave." The young woman hung her head, admonishing herself for not thinking of it before. "I am sorry Ro, he's right. I should never have asked you to go in an unsecured cave without backup. Santana right, What do you think, one of ours and one of yours?" None could see the within the depths of his hood but a small smile had begun to tease at the corner of Solen's lips. Knowing that the objective was in a cave he made a plan as soon as he knew what his team could do. "Actually, caves can be a little confining. Ricochets in a small space makes firearms a hazard and it hinders longer weapons that require room to swing so Fahali and I should go. Between her shield and my short sword we should have a good offence to defense ratio. That just leaves guarding the entrance. our two big guns here can cover watching the length of the ravine taking down most targets at long range, leaving the rest to keep an eye on the cliffs and defend the gunners in case anything gets to close. Does that sound ok with you guys?"

Solen suddenly felt very uncomfortable as he came to the realization that every eye was staring at him as if he had grown a second head. "Umm... Why are you all staring at me like that?" At first everyone was still until one of the girls raised her hand. "Yes, Maria." Like a rupturing dam, the young girls new found verbal control was gone in an instant. Bouncing up and down, it was a virtual flood of words that erupted from her lips. "last time I heard someone do a tactical breakdown like that it was my shooting instructor. Ooo! Are you like one of the teaching staff like one of the combat or survival instructors or something that would explain a lot like why you are wearing that really big cloak in the dessert, why we haven't seen your face and the reason why Umber had to talk to you in private before we took off like he had to give you special instructions on who to keep an eye on O My Goddess is one of us secretly a fuck up just two steps away from being kicked out." Santana was no longer the focus of attention as the students now overwhelmed by the verbal nonsense crashing into them like massive ocean waves stood either slack jawed or hung their heads in exasperation as the young lady continued to ramble on. "But that doesn't explain how you would know when the grim would be coming for us and how you know how far things are and where to find them. Ooo... do you have a secret communication device that lets you listen to somebody that is feeding you information like some kind of super spy. That would be so co..." "Sorry about that guys, but luckily this model comes with a pause button." Solen said as he stood arm extended gently holding his index finger between the eyes of his partner. Some of the others could not help but giggle at the sight before them. Maria, on the other hand found nothing funny about what just happened, her face scrunched up in annoyance as she crossed her arms in a huff. "Sorry partner, but we have places to be and monsters to kill." Something in the girls eyes was still pleading for answers to a thousand questions that plagued her hyper little mind. There was something about her clear crystal eyes and that pouty lower lip that seemed to chip away at the young man's resolve. "Can the cutesy face. It will only get you so far in life and then you're on your own." Undaunted, the youthful girl brought her hands together almost pleading, resting them just under her chin while tilting her face just to the side. On a scale of bear cub to playful kitten the little lady was a strong eight her bright green eyes boring a hole in his resolve. "Someone please tell me that this is illegal. Fine. I am just a student. I was just handing in my transcripts, I hear better than the rest of you can, and the cloak." Pausing for effect, Solen hung his shoulders and let his head drop to make the others think it was a hard subject to talk about. "There... There was a time when my dad would take me with him while he was working. let's just say people tend to freak out when they see my face so I decided it would be better to wear the cloak." The truth was that everything he said was true it was just presented in a way that left it open for drastic interpretation. Judging by the horrified looks of his audience his last comment may have been a little over the top though, but he wanted to make sure that nobody would pull back the curtain and expose his secret. "So are we good, because the sooner we get back the sooner we eat. I have been living on granola bars for the past two days, and I don't know about you all but I would love a baked potato right now."

Twin lights struggle to hold back the pressing darkness as the pair slowly make their way deeper into the earthen tomb. The girl had to admit that Santana was right about the space in here as they entered another narrow passageway. Thump "Watch your head." Fahali grumbled at her teammates late warning as she brushed remnants of the sandstone cave from her forehead. "So, Santana, now that it is just us I wanted to ask you a question." "What's that?" he asked. "What you said outside about hiding your face, is that true or are you just trying to pass yourself off as a human." Taken aback by the girls query Solen halted his advance turning to give her his full attention. "Don't get me wrong," she continued "I won't say anything either way because faunas don't do that to each other, but I need to have trust in my team if you are going to be watching my back." Solen nodded his understanding. "My grandfather used to say that truth is a light that shines from within. we cannot act as a beacon to those in the dark if our mouth is full of lies, but we can't strike from the shadows in the noonday sun. What I am saying is both. People get all weird around the freak and take my picture to show their friends so I hide my face and as for the latter if somebody mistakes me for human I won't pass up a possible advantage in a fight. Remember, grim are not the only monsters we can face in this job." Turning away Solen continued forward into the dark. It was not long before the passage opened up into a large cavern softly lit by the gentle glow of fungus. Laid out before Them was a luminescent blanket of lights spread out across the cavern floor. Red, green, blue, there was even some a golden yellow that hung from the ceiling. "Alright," the young woman said "let's get what we came for and get out before another team shows up and things get to crowded." Nodding his agreement, the pair began collecting the mushrooms.

With her share in hand Fahali stands back up. "Ready to..." but her words were cut off by the impact of her teammate slamming into her body with enough force to lift the large girl clear off her feet. As they land and roll along the ground Fahali pulls her knees to her chest. Kicking out she propels the young man toward the wall as she flipped back to her feet, wrist blades drawn ready to defend against the psycho that just attacked her. Analyze, control, succeed, analyze, control, succeed, mind racing as he flies through the air Solen snaps his fingers boosting the sound waves to turn him mid air landing with his feet against the wall instead of crashing head first. Analyze, control, succeed, choosing his angle of attack Solen leaps off the wall weapon extending. Fahali found herself taking a step back from the visual before her. Launching off the wall was a dark angel of death rushing toward her out to claim that which she held most precious and then he just passed her by sailing over her head. Screeeeee! Snapping back around brass eyes came to the realization of what had just transpired. There in the very spot she had been just standing was a stalker. Nowhere as big as their larger relative the death Stalker, but still standing three feet tall and there in the middle of its back was a struggling Santana. Blade sunk deep into the beast with his other hand desperately holding tight to the stalkers tall as it flung back and forth flailing in an attempt to strike back at the offending youth. With a grunt and a twist of his sword the grim collapses on the cavern floor its life ended. "Wha... umm..." still stunned by what just transpired Fahali found herself at a loss of words as Solen withdrew his blade and backed up to where she stood. "Thanks, I owe you one" she blanched having finally found her words. "like I said, family. You don't owe me a thing, besides..." he said crouching down into an offensive combat stance. " there are enough for both of us." Thump... thump.. thump thump As if on cue, four more stalkers had dropped from above. Cracking her knuckles Fahali smiled cruelly. "Sounds good to me." she growled as the pair throw themselves into the opposition.


End file.
